Super Mario Ultimate World 2
Super Mario Ultimate World 2 is the sequel to Super Mario Ultimate World. Storyline Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Blue Toad went for a walk and watched fireworks. Then, Toadsworth ran up to them and delivered a message to Peach. The message said: "You've foiled my plans to take over the Mushroom Kingdom once, but not again. I've gotten ahold of some of the most powerful artifacts in the history of the Mushroom Kingdom. I myself now own the Mega Rainbow POW Block, but I gave most of them to my kids-the Super Bill Blaster, the Big Bad Bob-Omb Bombarder, and the Sacred Staff of Supremacy, to name a few. I wouldn't tell you where we've been hiding, but I want to watch you get crushed by the artifacts, and my kids want to try out their new toys. Simply head down that Warp Pipe. Come back here anytime to get useless, worthless tips from that annoying advisor Toadsworth." Bowser. XOXOXO to Peach." They immediately set off to retrieve the artifacts. Worlds *Goomba Plains *Hammer Bro Desert *Ice Bro Glacier *Waddlewing Jungle *Koopa Troopa Beach *Dry Bones Mines *Chain Chomp Clouds *Fire Bro Volcano *Octoomba Station *Spiny Planetoid *Boo Planetoid *Ant Trooper Planetoid *Bowser Sky All worlds are named after enemies. Each world has eight levels, a Captain Toad level, a Mystery House level, and a secret bonus level. Bowser Sky has only one level, a Captain Toad level, and a Mystery House level. The Planetoids each have twelve levels. Up to Fire Bro Volcano, every third level is a blockade, every fourth level has Boom Boom, every sixth level has a miniboss, and every eighth level has a stage boss. Characters Playable Characters *Mario (Normal character) *Luigi (Jumps high) *Peach (Floats) *Blue Toad (Runs fast) *Rosalina (All characters combined except the Captains) *Captain Toad (Can't jump) *Captain Nabbit (Runs fast but can't jump) *Captain Shy Guy (Falls slowly but can't jump) *Captain Koopa (Becomes excited when Green Stars are nearby but can't jump) *Captain Boom Boom (All Captains combined) Enemies Bosses All bosses must be hit three times to win, with the exception of Ultra Bowser and Ultra Bowser Jr. *Boom Boom (Stomp on him. Gains extra power with every battle.) *Pom Pom (Creates clones which throw ninja stars. The real one throws a pink ninja star. Stomp the real one.) *Lemmy Koopa (Avoid the Bob-Ombs launched from the Big Bad Bob-Omb Bombarder, then while he's rolling around on his ball, stomp on him.) *Prince Bully (Force him into a pipe by stomping on him, avoiding his fire breath. Then run into him.) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Avoid the Pokey segments he sends out you with the Hammer of Hot Hatred, then when he sends the soccer ball bomb, send it back.) *Hisstocrat (Avoid boulders. Use his servants as a staircase to stomp on his head.) *Larry Koopa (When he swings the Slicing Sword of Seperation at a post, he sets the Chain Chomp free. Trick it into running into him.) *Motley Bossblob (Avoid him and his shockwaves in Ultra Form, then stomp him in normal form. His blobs hurt you.)